1. Field
Provided are an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses may provide a wide viewing angle, a superior contrast, and a fast response speed.
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus, thin film transistors and organic light-emitting devices may be formed on a substrate and the organic light-emitting devices may be operated to emit light by themselves. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as a display portion of a compact product, e.g., a mobile phone or a display portion of a large product, e.g., a television set.
In an organic light-emitting device of the organic light-emitting display apparatus, an intermediate layer including a light-emitting layer may be interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposing electrode. A light-emission portion of the organic light-emitting device may be defined by a pixel defining layer.
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus, reflection visibility may be reduced by the external light reflection characteristics of a panel by the light reflected around the light-emitting portion.